How Leon became a knight
by AnneOfNarnia
Summary: It was the first day of his training. It was the first day that he set foot in the citadel. It was the first day of his new life, the life as knight of Camelot. But not everything went as Leon, second son of the Baron of Anglesey, had expected. No slash, just good old friendship. Takes place 4 years before the start of series 1.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, all the respective rights go to the respective owners.**

The morning of his first day as a trainee knight of Camelot, Leon had donned himself in chainmail, covered it with a tunic that bore his father's colours and stripped on the sword that was made especially for this occasion.

Leaving his crying mother behind, he set out with his father towards the court of Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot. His brother, sir Allan, who was already a knight of Camelot, as he often reminded Leon, would be waiting for them to introduce Leon to the King and the rest of the court.

They spoke little. Leon was lost in his thoughts, and his father let him. Leon would never admit it to anyone, but he was nervous. Allan had made it through the training, but many young men who aspired to be a knight, didn't make it to the most elevated army in the world. What if he would fail the tests set before him? He would bring shame upon himself and his entire family.

As the castle appeared through the trees, Leon's distress grew. He had to struggle to keep his breathing even and looked straight ahead, not daring to look his father in the eye. Unfortunately, his father noticed.

"Son," his father started carefully. And when Leon ignored him: "Remember what I taught you. Being a knight of Camelot is not about fighting alone. A knight of Camelot is honourable in all situations, he is loyal, courteous, polite, brave…"

Did his father know that those words only made him more miserable? How could a man be all that? He thought back to when he had been just a boy, playing at knights with Elyan, the son of one of his mother's maids.

They had both seen the legendary knights once and were in awe with them. Mimicking their every move, trying to imitate their speech and mostly fighting each other with their wooden swords. They had longed to be a knight of Camelot, but only one of them could actually become one of them. Elyan was not of noble blood and the knight's code stated that whoever wanted to be a knight of Camelot had to be of noble blood. King Uther was very strict with this rule.

Then they had seen it as a dream, but now Leon was actually riding towards Camelot, it was more a nightmare than a dream come true. However, he had to go. He had to honour his family, but more than that, he had promised Elyan that he would serve for both of them.

"Leon?" His father had noticed that his son had stopped listening to his speech. "Are you alright?"

Determined to let nothing show, but pride, he answered affirmatively.

But his answer did not persuade his father. "Stop!" He shouted to their companions. And then just to Leon: "Get of your horse."

Leon had no idea what his father was up to, but did as he was told. He followed his father off the road and into an open field. His father turned around, his sword drawn. What was he doing? He was ordered to draw his sword himself. Did his father want to make sure that he was ready?

"The only way to ease your nerves," his father said as he came at him and aimed a blow at Leon's right side.

Leon deflected it. He still thought it a strange act on his father's side, but he relaxed as they went through the familiar moves. His father had taught him everything he knew and it was only his youthful strength that made Leon prevail in the end.

The two panting man slapped each other on the back. "Thanks," Leon said. When he mounted his horse again, his thoughts were much more cheerful, full with what he might learn and how he would serve his King and country.

Allan stood in the main gate to the castle, surrounded by a couple other knights. "You're late," he remarked. He trailed his eyes over his younger brother. "What have you been doing? How can I present you to the King, when you look like that?"

Leon could not see what was wrong with his appearance, but looking at his father, he got an idea of how sweaty and dirty he was as well. "I thought there would be time to change," Leon said innocently.

His brother rolled with his eyes and showed him to his new room, leaving the horses in the care of the other knights. Their father had come with them and he and Leon made themselves presentable, while Allan was impatiently pacing the room.

They were only just done when a servant came to the door, announcing that the King expected them. Allan showed them the way, but when they came to the double doors leading to the throne room, it was Leon who had to take the lead. He felt his father laying his hand on his shoulder for a short moment and then the doors opened and it was time to go in.

The room was not very full, about thirty knights of all ages and sizes stood around the throne which was right in front of him. On the throne sat the man Leon had heard so much about, but never seen before: King Uther Pendragon. On the King's right side stood a boy of about 14 years of age.

Leon started to walk and before he knew it, he was but a meter from the King's chair and knelt with bowed head. His father and brother bowed and then Allan spoke. "Sire, allow me to introduce my brother Leon. He aspires to be a knight of Camelot."

"Rise, Leon of Anglesey," the King spoke. Leon obeyed and as he stood, he stared into eyes that were hard and cold. Everything he had heard of King Uther flashed through his mind, his hatred toward magic, his strict abiding of the law… He nearly didn't catch the King's words.

"Why do you want to become a knight?"

Leon did not have to think about that. "It has always been my dream, Sire, to fight for my land."

The answer satisfied the King, for he rose from his throne, slapped Leon on the shoulder and started walking with him towards the doors. "We'll see what you can do then."

Suddenly, the boy spoke up: "Father, can I come with you?" Leon looked around. Was **that **Prince Arthur? Somehow, Leon had always thought the boy to be younger.

Uther's smile – which had never reached his eyes – was a mocking one now and his voice was edged when he said: "Arthur, we have discussed this many times. When you're sixteen, you can start your training." He motioned for Leon to walk on, but Arthur followed them and came to stand in their way.

"Please, Sire."

"Alright then, let's see what you're able of, shall we?"

Uther then ignored his son and continued talking to Leon, who was honoured that the King paid him so much attention. But somewhere, he felt compassionate for Prince Arthur. Suddenly he remembered what the people also said of Uther Pendragon: that he was very hard on his son.

Leon was to witness first-hand how hard exactly. When they came to the trainings field, Uther handed his son a sword and then motioned for Leon to step forward as well. Leon was not sure whom the King spoke to when he told them to show him what they got.

Arthur dashed forward, anxious to deal the first blow. Leon was almost caught off guard, but was able to dodge the attack. The man started circling the boy, assessing his opponent. Arthur was talented, but reckless. One moment he thought that perhaps he should let the boy win, but the thought of being beaten by a 14-year old on his first day training to become knight of Camelot was too much. He gave all he had and with calculating, steady swordsmanship he forced Prince Arthur to the ground.

The look on Arthur's face made him realize that perhaps he had made the wrong decision. When he heard Uther's words, he was certain. "Go back to your tutors, boy. Come back when you're ready."

Leon offered Arthur his hand to pull him to his feet, but the young Prince declined. He walked away without further words. Leon looked to the other knights, who seemed to feel for the Prince as he did, but Uther did not notice. He ordered the men in formation and started drilling them.

Halfway through training, the King was called away and the men broke up into duo's to practice. Leon was paired up with a sir Pellinor, against whom he did not hold his own. But Pellinor was a kind man, who assured them that after a few months training, he'd beat them all. Leon doubted that, but was grateful for a kind word on his first day.

Then the knights parted to see to their other duties. Leon had no idea what it was he should do, but his brother handed him a pile of papers, which he should read. They proved to be rather boring, something about taxes, and Leon found himself thinking of Prince Arthur again. He decided to go see him and apologize.

It took him a while to find the Prince's chambers, but was lucky enough to find Arthur there. He knocked politely on the half-open door and was called in. When the Prince saw who it was, his face fell. "You," he said hostile.

Leon lingered in the doorway. "My lord, I would…"

"I don't care what you want. Get out!" The Prince had turned his back to him, but his voice told Leon enough. He was hurt.

"Your Highness," Leon tried, but Arthur's silence was meaningful. He bowed to the Prince's back and retreated.

Leon had a wonderful time in Camelot. The knights quickly accepted him as one of their own and he learned a lot. Uther had complimented him twice in training, making Leon glow with pride. But Arthur's situation kept occupying his thoughts. He had noticed that it was not something that was discussed at court, but everyone knew of the strained relationship between the King and his son.

About a month after Leon had entered his training, another young man joined the ranks. Arthur again asked for a chance to show his skills and again this ended in public humiliation for the young Prince.

Leon was determined to speak to the Prince now. He did not know what he could do, but he wanted to let him know that someone thought Uther was wrong for treating his son thus.

He did not speak to his brother or another knight on his resolution, for he was sure that they would dissuade him from doing it.

This time he found Arthur on the trainings field, fighting with a dummy. Leon carefully approached him and waited till Arthur saw him. "Leon of Anglesey, my lord," He explained when the Prince quizzically looked at him. "I was accepted into training last month." That seemed to trigger Arthur's memory. "You." The same hostility as before.

"My lord…"

"Leave me."

Leon was determined to talk to the Prince this time, but he barely knew what to say. "I would apologize for our fight," he tried.

"You are hardly to blame for that." Arthur kept dealing blows to the dummy.

"For my victory then," Leon offered. What was he doing? Presumably digging his own grave.

Arthur did not reply.

"If there is any way I can… repay you…"

"Can you make me win next time?" Arthur's voice was mocking. He was clearly trying to drive Leon away.

Leon was about to leave, when he thought: why not? "Do you always train with that dummy, my lord?" He asked the Prince.

"Yes, Leon of Anglesey, I always train with this dummy." The Prince was now angry, thinking that Leon was mocking him now.

"Then that's the answer!" Leon's voice was louder now. He smiled. "You need a training partner."

"My father thinks I don't."

"He doesn't have to know."

Arthur looked up for the first time. "What are you saying?"

"You want to be a knight, right?"

"Yes."

"And your father will only let you train when you beat a new trainee."

"Yes, or I'll have to wait till I'm 16."

"Then you will beat a trainee. We'll practice in secret, and the next time a man wants to join the knights of Camelot, you will beat him and show your father you're ready to be a knight yourself."

Arthur's face had brightened, but then turned serious. "Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged. "It seems like the right thing to do."

"Thank you."

Leon had not seen the young Prince this sincere before. Mostly, he just looked bored or arrogant. He thought of another reason why he was doing this. So that Arthur would not get bitter and become a King like his father, but a greater ruler. If he could have a hand in that, he would gladly help.

They started right away. Leon understood Arthur's recklessness immediately. Dummies never fought back. He learned Arthur to anticipate on his opponent's movements, dodging blows, footwork and everything else his father had taught him.

It was six weeks after their first practice. Valiant of the Western Isles had come to train for knighthood. They were all once again assembled in the throne room, Arthur standing next to his father's throne. The last time a man had come to join the knights, Leon had persuaded Arthur not to fight. Arthur had been unwilling to listen, but as he had come to trust Leon, he did as the older man said.

But now Arthur requested to join the training. Uther did not suspect anything would be different from the other times Arthur had tried to fight his way into becoming a knight. But Arthur did. He looked more confident than ever.

As they walked outside Leon remembered him of some key points. "Watch your opponent carefully. Don't take advantage of every opening, always make sure you are guarded first."

"Leon, I know." Arthur walked onto the trainings field, throwing Leon one last grateful look.

Allan came up behind Leon. "What have you done, little brother?"

"You'll see."

The fight started. Valiant was a calculating man. He tried to provoke Arthur into attacking, so as to take advantage of the moment when he did. Arthur fell for it the first time, but after that checked himself. When Valiant saw that he was not going to trick Arthur, he attacked. Valiant seemed to be having the upper hand in the fight, forcing Arthur to protect himself with his shield and stop blows with his sword.

Uther seemed to be thinking his son was losing the fight, by the look on his face. When the fight eased down a bit, Arthur looked swiftly at his father. Seeing his face, he was dismayed. His blows were badly aimed, his footwork became sloppy.

Leon could not stand the sight. He knew Arthur could beat Valiant. Arthur was the most talented swordsman he'd ever seen. It was the lack of training that made sure he always lost. Had he been too arrogant, thinking he could train the Prince? Shouldn't he have left it to Uther? Surely, as Arthur's father, he would know better how to handle his training?

But then he thought of how Arthur would feel if he lost this fight. How he himself would feel if Arthur lost this fight. He had to believe in his pupil. Without thinking about it, he did something that was unheard of.

"Come on, Arthur, you can beat him!"

All the knights looked at him in shock. It was clear to all of them that the King intended to teach his son a lesson through these fights. The lesson that he was not ready to be a knight yet. But as Leon looked at them, he saw them realize that they all thought Arthur should be given a chance. Knowing their King, they knew that winning this fight was the only way for Arthur to be a knight.

"Hold fast, Arthur!" Sir Pellinor shouted.

The other knights joined in and soon their shouting became a chanting: "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur!"

A smile appeared on the Prince's face and with it new determination overcame him. Valiant, now the more bent on defeating Arthur, tried too hard, his actions becoming forced and stiff.

Arthur then blocked Valiant's sword in such a way that it fell out of his hand. Driving Valiant back, they ended up against the balustrade. Arthur put his sword on Valiant's chest and the latter surrendered.

A thunderous roar filled the air as the knights applauded their Prince. Arthur was smiling broadly, but as he faced his father, he became serious. The knights were silent when Prince Arthur walked towards the King and knelt.

Uther motioned for the knight closest to him to hand him a sword. He swallowed once and then spoke as he moved the sword to Arthur's shoulder and then to the next: "I dub thee, Prince Arthur, knight of Camelot."

Prince Arthur was knighted at the age of 14, a fact that was before that unheard of in Camelot. Through great amounts of training, he became the best among his fellows (he was known to later profess that he 'had been trained to kill since birth', which was some 14 years off) and his father put him in a leadership position at the age of 17.

Leon was knighted but a week after Arthur. The Prince's revelation that Leon had trained him had first made Uther furious, but as the King was genuinely proud of his son (there were knights who claimed to have seen a tear on their King's face as he knighted Arthur), he knighted Leon at Arthur's request.

Sir Leon served under both King Uther and King Arthur, being granted the extra title 'Knight of the Round Table' during Arthur's reign. Many a time did he save his King's life, or put his own in jeopardy to save Camelot. While he was frequently outshone by Gwaine, who was more boisterous; Lancelot, who was more handsome; Elyan, who was kinder or Percival who was stronger; he was the one that Arthur turned to in matters of great importance, the knight having proven his loyalty a thousand times over.

**AN:**

**I was just watching season 2 episode 13 (The Last Dragonlord) and I was wondering how the relationship between Leon and Arthur was. **

**Please REVIEW!**

**Love, Anne**


End file.
